


Do you know where you are?

by ScottyBot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyBot/pseuds/ScottyBot





	Do you know where you are?

Do you know where you are?

Yes.  
No.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Do you want to leave?

Yes.  
No.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Do you fear me?

Yes.  
No.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why not?

I like the quiet.  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why are you scared?

I don't know.  
I want to go home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why not?

I love you.  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I do too.  
...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why not?

...  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Where is home?

...  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then why do you want to leave me?

...  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Don't leave me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why won't you tell me why?

...  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Do you hate me?

...  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Are you enjoying this?

...  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why are you doing this?

...  
I don't know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Please tell me why.

...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Please.

...


End file.
